


Across and Beyond

by lakemonsters



Category: Mononoke, Mushishi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemonsters/pseuds/lakemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginko is in med school and as he is - he gets by just fine - until a quirky, eccentric transfer student shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across and Beyond

It's a little past two in the morning, while the rest of the populace has gone (or getting ready for) to bed, Ginko is out walking with THE sensational student. Ginko thinks that it's okay to walk the new student home and that there is nothing wrong with making sure that he gets there safe and alive. 

The party they had just come from was held at Adashino's apartment - the nth party the new student was invited to. Ginko is amazed and he's curious how the other man does it; attend so many parties and not really reveal anything about himself. Not even once. He thinks that maybe the new student is used to this kind of thing since he doesn't look quite tired in mornings after. Ginko is mildly baffled and lots amused.

"That makes it fourteen..."

Pulled back down to earth by the 'Medicine Man', Ginko looks at him and takes the cigarette from his own mouth so he can speak properly.

"Sorry...what was that?"

"I said, that makes it fourteen. The parties, that kind of thing. And you didn't have to walk me home."

"No worries. Going the same way, actually."

 

They make a turn, past a few stores and vending machines - some of them are empty from the day's sales, while others are still full - like the the one for Red Bull. Ginko looks back as they pass it. Truly, this machine understands a man and his needs. It makes him chuckle and in the process the other man misunderstands...

"You find it funny?"

"Oh. No don't take offense. I was chuckling over something else."

A contemplative silence as they reach the residential areas, post-economic boom apartment buildings that sprouted like mushrooms in the 80s. Ginko's always thought of them as stifling, never thought he'd end up living in one, actually. He moves a little bumping shoulders with the other, more enigmatic student.

"Really. Don't take offense."

"It's strange..." says 'Medicine Man'

"What is?"

"People treat me like I am from another world, some citizen from the Planet Genius and yet I think you are the one caught up in another reality, some private space. You're often 'not present' I think."

Ginko wants to be offended, he really does. 

He wants to be angry or tell him - 'how dare you!' but he couldn't. Because he knows that what the other man says is partly true. Like he's caught up in a dimension not really comprehensible to many. The middle ground of what's real and what's not real. It's not such a bad place to be and he tells the Medicine Man this as well.

"It's not like I will judge you or anything. I suppose I understand the need to get away."

"Where do you go?" Ginko asks honestly.

 

The new student stops walking and looks at Ginko, contemplating. He gestures, tells him without words that they're in front of his apartment building and that this conversation can either spill over or stop depending on Ginko's answer.

"Do you want to come up? I might tell you."

 

Ginko looks at the other man and then at the night sky - he reaches up to touch the strange markings on the other man's face. It must be make-up, Ginko tells himself. And it does come off when he presses a thumb hard-enough. He wants to accept but the space he's in at the moment is far too comfortable to give up for now.

"I sure hope you'll ask me again...when I'm really present."

This time it is the Medicine Man that chuckles.

"That will take a while."


End file.
